A Scream For Help
by Emark
Summary: Ok, so you might hate me for starting a new story, but I can't help it! Dx. Summary is inside! I do not Own ANYTHING.
1. Kill Pain With Pain

**Fanfic: A Scream For Help, By Emark**

Summary: Kendall walked in on his boyfriend and best friend making out, and starts solving his problems with pain. James witnessed his father die in a shooting, and starts acting depressed. Carlos's dad died in the same shooting as James's dad. He starts acting starts dating a girl. She made him try drugs with her. Kendall/Jett ; Jett/Jo ; Logan/Camille ; Camille/Dak ; Logan/Carlos ; Kendall/James

**Author's Note: Ok, so yeah. This note was written in the beginning. I am so sorry that I have not written anything for 'Solo Career' or 'Tough Love'. I have these ideas, but when I try to write them down, they go away and these new ones come up. So, yeah. I am still on vacation for the next 3 months, which sucks. Plus, I am getting my laptop taken away. I wrote this story to get rid of the ideas so I can continue 'Solo Career' and 'Tough Love'. And by the way: I AM SOO SORRY FOR WHOEVER STARTED THIS IDEA. IT'S NOT EXACTLY THE SAME, THE ONLY SIMILARITY BEING THAT KENDALL, JAMES, CARLOS AND LOGAN ARE SENT TO A MENTAL HOSPITAL. I just love that idea so much, and I found a way to get them in it in a sort of different way. Again, I am sorry if you feel mad that I took the idea. I just wanted to try it. So yeah, hope your not too mad. The plot will be a little different though. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I Claim… NOTHING! Dx **

**Chapter I: Kill Pain With Pain**

Kendall could not believe what he just witnessed. His stupid _boyfriend_ was just making out with his best friend. _Fucking Jett, my _EX_-boyfriend, and Jo, my _EX_-best friend._ _So this is why Jett always wanted to stay after school for 'tutoring' and Jo was always busy with her 'after-school clubs'. Yeah. They were sooo busy. _

Kendall was running. After wanting to surprise his boyfriend, Kendall decided to stay after school and surprise Jett on his tutoring class. Kendall ran into the boy's locker room, getting the present he was going to give to Jett, for their 1 year anniversary. He got him a rose, new clothes, and a photo album filled with photos of them. He ended up watching Jo and Jett have a total make-out session in front of Jett's locker. They kept going at it for what felt like years to Kendall. Finally, he had enough and just plain out left, making sure to shut the door loud. Hoping that Jett and Jo knew they were being watched. He ran.

He was crying. _How could Jett do this to me? I thought we had something. And Jo. My fucking so called 'best friend'. Guess we all get betrayed sometime in our life. But I still can't believe it…. But they don't know. They don't know that I know. I know I can just break up with Jett, but Jo. My best friend since we were in 3rd grade. I can still remember trying to flirt with her. She was hot. Haha. yeah. Now that I look back at it. It kind of looks retarded. My flirting skills weren't as cool as they are now. Anyway. Yeah, we were best friends. I can't just eject her out of my life, but she betrayed me. I don't know if I'll ever be able to trusts anyone. She was my main pall. My diary that kept all my secrets. She was… WAS! Not is, Was! She WAS my best friend. _

Kendall walked down the street, finally getting to his house. He can't believe how short of a walk it felt like. Usually, walking home took half an hour. Now that he had something to occupy his mind, it felt like minutes.

Kendall ran inside and shut the front door behind him. He ran up to his room. He couldn't believe it! He shut the door and locked it. He didn't want anyone to see him like this. Weak, and crying. He never let anyone see him like this. Not to his Jett, Jo, or even his mom and Katie. He just didn't show it.

He cried. Why he ever thought he loved Jett, he had no idea. Right now, he hated his guts. He hated Jo even more. She was supposed be his best friend.

Kendall sobbed more and more. He finally noticed that there was no noise in the house. _Oh yeah, I forgot. My mom and sister are visiting my dad in prison. _

He got up and went in the shower. He needed one. He wanted to relax and a nice hot shower would do just that. He heard his phone vibrating. He got out and look to see one new message… from Jett.

New message from Jett: **Hey babe! :)**

To say Kendall was pissed was an understatement. He was more than pissed. He was downright furious. He didn't even bother to answer back.

30 minutes passed when he got his second text.

New message from Jett: **Babe! Txt bak! I mis u!**

_Miss me? God! I won't respond to that prick!_

It wasn't even ten minutes when he started getting more and more texts from Jett.

New message from Jett: **BABE! Pik up za fukin fone nd anser my txts! **

**Babe…**

**Dx Fine ur mad at me. I get it, but y r u mad at me?**

The last text sent Kendall over the edge. He finally decided to send one back.

Message sent to Jett: **Cuz, Prick! We r over! Now go fuk of! **

Not even one minute later he got a call from Jett. Kendall wanted to answer it, but decided to ignore it. Seconds later, it rang again, and again, and again. Kendall finally couldn't take it anymore. To him, it felt like the 399th ring. He answered it.

"WHAT!" Screamed Kendall.

"What do you mean we're over?"

"I mean, we are done! Get over it!" By now, Kendall was in tears. He could hear Jett's angry huffs. _He isn't even hurt. He's just mad that I'm dumping him! I swear to god, what did I see in him?_

"Kendall! Why are you breaking up with me! I thought we had a thing?"

"Yeah, well that makes two of us! I thought we were perfect."

"Then why are you dumping me? If we both thought we had a good thing, why are you dumping me?"

"Because MORON! I FUCKING SAW YOU MAKING OUT WITH JO!"

*Silence*

It scared Kendall of how silent it got. Neither daring to brake the silence. It felt like hours went by, when in reality was only minutes, when Kendall finally spoke up.

"It's either me, or her." And with that, Jett hung up. Kendall knew it. He knew he wouldn't have chosen him. He knew deep down that this would happen. He knew it!

He cried, more and more tears daring to spill out. Kendall cried so hard. His heart breaking. He never wants to experience this feeling again. How can someone cover up this feeling. Then he remembered something.

When he went to the mountains for a vacation, he remembered meeting a girl. Camille. She was a bit crazy, but fun. Kendall and her became friends real fast. She mentioned that she lived near where Kendall lived. That it was just one city away. Then he remembered what she told him.

_**It was during one of their snow ball fights. Kendall was having fun playing snow ball fight with Camille and a bunch of other kids they saw at the mountain. Kendall and Camille teamed up. They started throwing snow balls. One landed on Camille's arm. The thing was, the snowball had a rock in it. The person who threw it must have not felt a rock in the snow. Kendall quickly got Camille and they walked back to Kendall's cabin. There, he helped Camille take her coat off. He saw them. The scratches, the scars. On her arm. "What happened there?" Kendall asked in shock of the scars. "Oh, these, I cut myself sometimes." Camille answered it as if it was no big deal to cut oneself. "Why?" He asked. He knew she was crazy, but he didn't really think she was THAT crazy. "Well, my mom abuses me, and sometimes, the pain I feel in my heart that she doesn't love me goes away when I cut myself. It replaces the pain, and I would much rather have physical pain than emotional." She said it with no emotion. That was the last time he talked to her. Kendall found it crazy that someone would actually do that. Now he gets it. **_

Kendall got up. He went to his sister's room and found one of the comically large pencil sharpeners she kept for her comically large pencils. He took one, and broke it. He took out the blade in it. He went back into his room and shut the door.

_Could it be true? Can cutting yourself really take away the pain of having your heart brake? Well… there is only one way to find out. _

**Author's Note: So yeah. Like I said, it is going to be a bit different. Anyway, I am here to explain that I will try to write as much as I can, but like I said before, it may have to wait 3 months. I am sorry. I'll try to come up with more ideas during the vacation. I will promise. Anyway, I am getting my laptop taken away from me on the 31. Dx sucks. It's actually Sunday, May 27, 2012, 9:56 PM right now. I will try to update more and more. So yeah, I realize I have like what, 3 stories that are undone. Dx I am in a real pickle. But I have all these ideas stuck in my head. Dx. So yeah. Next will be James's side of the story, and yes, Kendall is bi-sexual in this story. Till Next Time! -EMARK**


	2. 3DDad,Death,Depression

Summary: Kendall walked in on his boyfriend and best friend making out. He starts solving his problems with pain. James witnessed his father die in a shooting. He starts acting depressed. Carlos's dad died in the same shooting as James's dad. He starts acting weird. Logan starts dating a girl. She made him try drugs with her. Kendall/Jett ; Jett/Jo ; Logan/Camille ; Camille/Dak ; Logan/Carlos ; Kendall/James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. Although I do claim something, and that something is NOHTING! Dx**

**Chapter II: 3D - Dad, Death, Depression**

James still could not believe what just happened. As a 16 year old, he still had a hard time processing what just happened. He didn't know what went wrong. One moment he was in the mall, happily shopping with his dad for christmas gifts, the next thing he knew, there were gunshots ringing in the air and his dad fell down.

It's been almost a week since the incident and James still couldn't bring himself to believe it. He kept crying to himself that it was all fake, a nightmare, or some cruel prank someone was pulling on him. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't. James was sitting down, listening to his mother talk, as if she actually cared for the death of James's dad. _Hah! Bitch, why don't you tell them the whole story. How you were demanding a divorce from my dad. How you used to yell at him, scream at him to go to hell. _

James despised his mother right now. True, he loved her, but he couldn't help but feel like she was trying to make it seem right now like she actually loved him, when in reality, she hated his guts.

James was interrupted with his thoughts as everyone got up and made a line to see the man, lying in the coffin without a trace of life. The line went longer to James. It felt like an eternity when he finally got a chance to look at his dad. His hero. Just by looking into his face, it made James remember the day he died. How he had actually witnessed it. He was there. He could have stopped it. But he didn't.

_**It was a month before actual christmas. Mr. and Mrs. Diamond were arguing. "Well, you selfish bastard! You actually going to look for a real job now, or are you going to run off with your stupid camera taking porn pictures!" His mother was screaming at his dad. James was in his room, listening to music. But their screaming could still be heard. "Come one Brooke! You know that my career is taking bikini shots! Not porn shots! It's my career and I expect you to respect it." They kept arguing like that. It was nothing out of the ordinary. James was used to it. Suddenly, he heard the screaming stop. Seconds later he heard a faint knock on his door. "Hello, son?" It was his dad. James was glad of that. Even though he loved his mom, his dad was his hero, his best friend. "Sup dad?" James asked back. "Well, do you want to have a little old fashion christmas shopping?" James didn't get why his dad wanted to go. It was a little early for their usual christmas shopping. But seeing his dad's pleading eyes made him say yes. They left the house in his dad's old pick up truck. Even though they were rich, Mr. Diamond did not like to spend a lot of his money. Unlike Brooke, she spent all the money she could. James turned on the radio. His dad's favorite song was on. It was "Help" by The Beatles. (A.N. I don't know if my type of music will fit these story, so I used this). They spend the next 10 minutes singing along with songs from The Beatles. When they finally got to the mall, James was super excited. He couldn't wait. They went in and shopped for what seemed like minutes to James, when in reality, it was hours. When they were finally done with their christmas shopping, James suggested they go eat. His dad refused at first, but the puppy dog face James was giving him made him finally cave in. They were just eating in the food court. Then, it happened. They heard gunshots. Everywhere. James dad pushed James down, and then he was shot. James couldn't, didn't want to believe he was shot. He went to his dad, and saw the dark red blood coming out. It wasn't like anything he's seen before. It was worse than having a bloody nose, it was worse than getting a paper cut, it was worse that scratching oneself. It was worse, because it was his father. He cried for help. He cried for this to be only a dream. He heard another gunshot. He figured the police shot him. He heard it in the distance. But James was too focus on his dad to care.**_

Everything was a blur from then on. He faintly remembered the police talking about one of their own getting killed, but he was just too focused on his dad to care. That day, was the last day he ever saw his father.

And just by looking at him, right here, James lost it. He couldn't take it anymore. He started screaming. Screaming at his dad. "You fucking idiot! Why couldn't you just duck like everyone else. Why did you have to leave me alone in this world!" Brooke saw this commotion and rushed to soothe her son. It seemed that it made it worse. "YOU!" James yelled pointing a finger at Brooke. "You idiot! Why did you have to argue with him that day, huh? I mean, really? Every fucking day you guys argued, but couldn't you take that day off. Maybe if you fucking didn't fight, he wouldn't have wanted to get away, and then get shot!" James was mad. Mad at everyone. Later that day, he was just sitting down, in the corner of the room, with his head down. He finally lost it.

_Why dad? Why did you have to leave me like this? Why?_

From then on, James only spent time in his room. He only came out to eat and to shower. Nothing else. He didn't even go to school for a week. Finally, his mother had enough.

"James! Why are you acting like this?" Brooke yelled at her son. James just ignored her and turned up the volume in his ipod. He could still faintly hear his mother's voice. "I don't know why your upset that your dad died." And James lost it again.

"UPSET? YOU DON'T KNOW WHY? IN CASE YOU HAVE NOT NOTICED, I JUST LOST MY DAD! For all you care, he is just another problem you got rid of. Why did it have to be him. Why couldn't it have been you!" And with that, he left. Leaving a very shocked Brooke behind.

**Author's Note: What did you think? Reviews would be nice. :)**


	3. Cops, Confused, Crazy

Summary: Kendall walked in on his boyfriend and best friend making out. He starts solving his problems with pain. James witnessed his father die in a shooting. He starts acting depressed. Carlos's dad died in the same shooting as James's dad. He starts acting weird. Logan starts dating a girl. She made him try drugs with her. Kendall/Jett Jett/Jo Logan/Camille Camille/Dak Logan/Carlos Kendall/James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. IF i did own it, though, they would NOT be programmed on Nick! It would be Rated MA. **

**Chapter III: Cops, Confused, Crazy **

Carlos did not know what he deserved to get this. He did not know what made god make the decision he did. He just couldn't figure out what drove faith to do what he did. He was currently at the funeral. The funeral of his beloved. The funeral of his hero. The funeral of the one person he never to ever lose. The funeral of his dad. He still did not know what happened. It all happened way to fast to his liking. He was crying. He was depressed. Who wouldn't be? At a time like this, Carlos was surprised that he wasn't pounding on the floor with his hands and feet and crying out for his daddy to hold him. But he MOSTLY over grew that. _Dad, why did you have to choose such a dangerous career? I mean, why couldn't you choose a much safer career, one that didn't involve risking your life. _He still did not want to believe it. His father. The man that raised him. The same man who taught him how to control his anger, yet release it when necessary. The man that walked the ground that Carlos worshiped and respected.

"…and so, may we have a peace and quiet to honors the beloved husband, father, and friend." The priest spoke. Everything was dead silent. And that's when it happened.

_Carlos. It's me, your dad. _Carlos was confused. Did he really just hear his dad. _Yes, my little monster. It's me your dad. I am here because I saw how much you miss me. Turn around, you'll see me. _And there he was. Carlos' dad. But nobody else seemed to notice him. "Dad" Carlos broke the silence in the funeral. Everyone stared at him. What Carlos couldn't get is why they weren't staring at his dad. Didn't they see he was still alive?

_No, Carlos. They can't see me. Only you can. You are the only one that can see me and hear me. They all can't. _"Why?" Carlos asked out loud. Everyone in the room was getting confused as to why Carlos was speaking to no one in particular. It seemed like Carlos was having conversation with a ghost. _Well, mijo. I am now a part of you, which means that yes, I am still with you. _Carlos looked over at the coffin. His dad's body was in there. He could still remember 3 days ago when he died.

_**Carlos and his dad were playing outside the mall in the police car. It was bring your son to work day and Carlos was really excited to go see his dad's job. They were messing around with the car. It was 10 minutes later and they were laughing like crazy. Suddenly, Mr. Garcia got an emergency call. "Yes, what is it?… Yes I'm outside it right now….But that's dangerous… yes I understand, but I have my son here… Ok, fine, I'll be right there." His dad was saying back at the person on the other end. "Son, it seems we have a guy with a gun in the mall. Stay here and don't move."OK, but be careful!"Always am son." And Carlos watched him leave, not knowing that was going to be the last time he saw his dad alive. **_

Carlos cried more tears at the memories. _See, son. There is more to that story. You want to know what happened afterwards? _Carlos nodded his head yes. Everyone was now starting to whisper to each other. 'Is this kid crazy?'It's getting to his head'What is going through that head of his?' Carlos could hear it all, but all he cared was what his father was showing him.

_**After Carlos's dad left, he went in to the mall. He searched frantically around. Searching for suspicious people. There, he saw the dude with the gun. He was near the food court. He yelled at him to put his hands up! The guy freaked out and pointed the gun at a random direction. "Stop! I'll shoot if you don't put the gun down!" But it was too late as Mr. Garcia heard a gun shot. He saw in the distance that a man fell down. It looked like he was with his son. He couldn't help but feel sorrow. Why did this man just wound a guy who was probably shopping with his son? Poor thing. Mr. Garcia was so interested in the guy that he didn't notice that the guy pointed the gun at him. Just as he was about to react, he shot it. The gun shot. It hit Mr. Garcia in the chest. He could feel the pools and pools of blood flooding out. Red filling his eyes. He could feel the cold and yet warm blood in his hands.**_

Carlos' mom got Carlos and dragged him in another room. "Carlos, ¿que tíenes mijo? What's the matter?" His mom asked. Carlos was just standing there. "What's wrong, mi ijito?"I saw dad. He was talking to me! Ma! Me estuvo hablando!"What are you talking about? ¿Estás loco?"No Mamá! I saw him! He was right there. Talking to me! He said only I can see him. He was there. I swear. Ma!" Carlos's mom looked at him with sadness and disappointment. That's when she decided that he finally lost it.

**Author's Note: Ok, so yeah. This chapter is so short. I am so sorry. I tend to focus on Kendall and James more. Why I do it, I don't know. Next chapter will be Logan's. I will TRY to focus more and more on his. So yeah. Haha. I realize that I wrote Chapter 1 on May 27, and Chapters 2-3 on May 28! :D Yeah. I really am focusing more on this story! Dx I will try to write more and more. I will. so yeah. Next I will write on Logan's story, which should be long. But IDK. So yeah. Got like 4 more days till my laptop is taken away! Dx.**


	4. Drugs are bad, I need bad

Summary: Kendall walked in on his boyfriend and best friend making out. He starts solving his problems with pain. James witnessed his father die in a shooting. He starts acting depressed. Carlos's dad died in the same shooting as James's dad. He starts acting weird. Logan starts dating a girl. She made him try drugs with her. Kendall/Jett ; Jett/Jo ; Logan/Camille ; Camille/Dak ; Logan/Carlos ; Kendall/James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush. I would like to own them so I can do a little naughty things ;D **

**Chapter IV: Drugs are bad, I need bad**

_Not again! Why does this always happen to me! Why does she hit me? I try and try to make her proud. But it seems every attempt just makes her angrier. Why? Why does she blame me? Why does she always take her anger out on me? Why? It hurts. Fuck! Why does she do this?_

After his mom was done abusing him with the cable, Logan ran up to his room. He tried. He really tried to make her happy. Ever since his dad left her 10 years ago, Logan got all the blame. He was the one that disappointed his father. He was the one that made him nuts. He is the reason why he left. Everything, and Logan knew it was true. He didn't before. But when a mother keeps yelling those kind of lies to her 6 year old child, he begins to believe them. He doesn't know how in just half a year, everything went from having his best family ever, to having the worst beatings and moments in his life. He doesn't know if it will get better. He only hopes. Hopes his mother will change her ways. Hopes his dad will one day realize how stupid he was for leaving them and come back. Hope. He ran in to his room. Making sure to check if the door was locked. His mother will surely come in and beat him again if he left the door unlocked. He crawled into bed. With eyes red. Red as hell. Tears falling down and mixing in with the blood he got from his busted lip from when his mom missed his back and hit his face. It was a mix of crimson red and crystal clear.

He pulled up the covers.

_Why mom? What did I do? How come after 10 years you still can't forgive me? Why mom? Why do you hate me? _

He drifted off to sleep, not even bothered by the sting in his back, the pain in his stomach, feeling like an ax was attaching his insides. _Same old, same old…. _

_**"Dad! Haha. Stop splashing it! Haha." A miniature version of Logan laughed. "No son! haha. It's just too fun to see you freaking out in the fountain!" Logan's dad said back. They were currently waiting for Logan's mom to come out of her business meeting, patiently waiting outside the building. There was a fountain and both decided it was too hot to just sit around. "Haha. Dad. I'ma splash you back!" And with that being said, Little Logan splashed some ice cold water at his dad. His dad shrieking and splashing some back. They were most likely on that same position for 20 minutes, getting crazy stares from the people walking around. Suddenly, the front door opened and out came Logan's mom(A.N. Don't know her real name). "Hey! Why are you guys in the fountain?" She asked. Both boys stopped dead on their tracks, unable to answer the question. "Haha. Well, not without me your not!" and she took out her shoes to join them in their little fun activity. More weird stares were passed their ways, but they each ignored them, being happy just the way they were. **_

Logan smiled, the memory of both his parents and him happy with each other. He was currently sound asleep, having the best dream anyone can offer. But…

_**After their amazing day at the fountain, they decided to go home and dry up. The drove was suspiciously quite. No one wanting to break the silence. Logan couldn't help but feel something wrong. They got home, and it got crazy. Logan went straight to his room to get dry clothes, but when he came down, everything went down. All he could remember was his dad screaming at his mother. "That son IS an embarrassment!" Logan looked down. He didn't know why his dad was acting and saying these things. Wasn't just a moment ago they were having the time of their lives. As if reading his mind, Logan's mom said,"Why are you saying this, didn't we just have a great time and now your mean to him?" "Well, I was testing if he was a real man or a fucking princess. He a stupid little worthless punk!" "Honey, wait up. Let's just talk about this." "Enough talking. I had enough. I'm leaving!" And with that, he left. A woman could be heard crying through the entire night and through the whole house. Logan was up in his room, sniffling. He didn't know he disappointed his father. **_

Logan shot up from his nightmare. He has had a lot of those terrible dreams. Dreams of his parents hating him. Dreams? More like Nightmares. After the unfaithful night, his mom blamed him for Logan's dad leaving. _Everything was my fault. Everything. She beat almost everyday for a year. Then it went down to once every two days. All those burns on my back. All those horrifying ropes and cables. It was all too much. _

~~~THE NEXT DAY~~~ The next day, Logan got up from his bed. He was still sore from yesterday's beatings, but he was used to it by now. He took a cold shower, hoping to numb the pain away. He dressed up in his usual clothes. Making sure to have long-sleeves and pants, but he would have to make a good excuse for the busted lip. Maybe he can say that he tripped and hit the floor with his lip first.

Making sure to careful sneak out of the house without waking up his mother, he gets out. He starts walking to school, since he doesn't have money to pay for the bus, and walks. He gets around the corner and sees his girlfriend. _Ahh. There is Camille. I can't believe we've been dating for 2 months and a half. It feels like 2 weeks. _He goes over to her.

"Oh, Hi! Logie-Bear!" Camille squeaked in surprise. She wasn't expecting to see her boyfriend. "Hey Camille! What are you doing here?" "Oh… well… you see…" Camille looked like she was a deer caught in headlights. Logan saw this and responded, "You know Camille. If you're cutting yourself again, you know I'm going to have to protect you more closely-" "It's not that Logan." Camille cut him off. "Then what is it?" Logan asked cautiously. "Well, my friend, Lucy, she asked if I wanted to try weed instead of cutting myself, and I gave in. I'm sorry, but it's so good! You should try it!" Logan was shocked. He didn't think she would be doing weed! "No! Camille." "But Logie, it takes away my stress. I really don't care if my mom hates me when I do drugs. All the emotional stress just evaporates." Logan got to thinking. _If this works for her, will it work for me? Well, only one way to find out…_

**Author's Note: Ok, so I got this last chapter in. I just wanted to put in Logan's, and the ending is similar to Kendall's story. The **_**Only one way to find out…**_** thing. Yeah, I'm not that creative. But yeah. Next 4 chapter will be of how they get caught and sent to the "MENTAL HOSPITAL" I don't know a good name for the hospital, but If I can't find a good one, I'll just say it is the Mental Hospital. Anyway, after the four chapters, I will start making each other meet. Then it will not be in order from Kendal to James to Carlos to Logan. Instead it will be random. So yeah. I got tomorrow for my last day with my computer! DX SUCKS! But i will try to write it down on my cousin's desktop! So no worries. If not, you'll have to wait 3 months, but I'll probrally update every hour considering I will work on the stories the whole summer. So… Reviews**


	5. Not A Real Chapter

Hey! So… I am sorry for the long wait…. Don't worry! I will get stories updated soon! So… i was wondering…. i dought i will have fans, but if there are any people out there that want to follow me… I created a Facebook and a Twitter for my avatar. Emark Hernandez. If you want to, add me as a friend. I will accept everyone and yeah… My info is on the bottom.

P.S. I will update soon! AND I GOT MY LAPTOP! :D:D:D:D:D

-Emark

Facebook Email: emark1 live. com

Twitter Username: Emark20425

Thank You! And please be nice to me. :)


End file.
